warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
Info = *Zephyr forms a maximum of 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 tornadoes within a radius of 15 / 17 / 20 / 25 meters that violently pull enemies along their paths. Each tornado inflicts 50 / 75 / 100 / 120 damage per second to affected enemies and lasts over a duration of 10 / 12 / 15 / 20 seconds. Damage ticks occur at a rate of 4 per second. When a tornado forms, its initial damage tick will also be multiplied by 200%. **Damage per second and initial damage multiplier are affected by Power Strength, and the damage decreases with distance. **Each tick of damage has a moderate status chance. Enemies affected by the status effect will have their shields reduced by 75% for 4 seconds. **Enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled in. Affected enemies spiral to the top of a tornado where they are violently ejected. Enemies can remain trapped within a tornado if there is a surface, such as a ceiling, that impedes their movement through the funnel. **Tornadoes are not obstructed by the environment. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Formation radius is affected by Power Range. **The number of tornadoes that form depends on number of enemies within the formation radius (e.g., a single tornado will form in front of Zephyr when there are no enemies within the formation radius). **Tornadoes typically form near enemies within the area of effect and will seek out enemies should they be within range. *Each tornado is capable of having its default damage type changed by absorbing Elemental Damage. **A tornado can have its damage type modified by many damage sources, including weapons and abilities from Tenno and enemy units (e.g., striking a tornado with an unmodified Dark Sword will change the damage type to Radiation, and a Volatile Runner that explodes near a tornado will change the damage type to Blast). **The damage type of a tornado can be changed multiple times. However, each elemental damage type has its own priority: , , , , , , , , , and (ranked from highest to lowest). **The damage type of a tornado will not be changed if the new damage type has a lower priority than the tornado's current damage type (e.g., changing the default Magnetic damage to Corrosive damage, which has the highest priority, will prevent the tornado from changing into another damage type). **The hierarchy does not apply to a tornado's default Magnetic damage as it can be changed regardless of priority. The hierarchy does apply when the tornado absorbs elemental damage for the first time (e.g., shooting a tornado for the first time with Toxin damage will change the damage type from Magnetic to Toxin; however, shooting a tornado for the first time with Magnetic damage followed by Toxin damage will not alter the damage type). **If the damage source deals multiple elemental damage types, then a tornado will be charged with the highest-priority damage type (e.g., a weapon that deals 100 Viral damage and 500 Radiation damage will cause a tornado to deal Viral damage). **A tornado will not deal combined elemental damage by causing the tornado to absorb two base elemental damage types (e.g., a tornado will not inflict Blast damage by shooting it with Cold damage and Heat damage from different sources). *Tornado's visual effects are modified by each elemental damage type. *Cannot be recast while active. *Conclave rating: 50 / 50 / 85 / 120. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Due to high proc rate, Tornado can be used to apply status effects to masses of enemies. **Viral can be used to reduce mobs health by 50% regardless of level. *Each of 4 spawned tornadoes can have different elements. *Tornadoes will fling enemies trapped within them in random directions after a period of suspending them midair if there is nothing impeding upward thrust (i.e., ceiling). Otherwise, they will stay in the tornado for the full duration. **This can greatly lower the damage and CC it is capable of if the enemies are ejected early, making it much more powerful and effective in lower roofed tilesets as opposed to open areas she thrives in for mobility. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to 51.4 seconds. **Reduces formation radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces the duration to 8''' seconds *Maximized Power Range increases formation radius to '''58.75 meters. **Reduces damage to 48 per second and initial damage multiplier to 80%. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 274.8 per second and initial damage multiplier to 458%. **Increases cost to 155 energy. |-|Bugs = *On some occasions, a bug may prevent you from casting Tornado if there are no enemies in range. *If another Zephyr is in the stage and casts Tornado, then their duration will appear for you as well, although it does not prevent you from casting it yourself. *Due to a bug introduced in Update 13 (?) Warframe abilities with timers can be reset to 0 by jumping into any abyss allowing Zephyr to recast Tornado although the ability hasn't finished resulting in more than 4 Tornadoes on the map. *Multiple bugs prevent Tornado from working correctly when not hosting. See also * Zephyr de:Tornado ru:Торнадо Category:Zephyr Category:Mechanics Category:Update 12 Category:Warframe Abilities